


Taking care of each other

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bold Franky, Cute, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluffy, Life at Sea, Massage, Robin for best Mom, Romance, Slice of Life, Storm - Freeform, bold Robin, daily life on sunny, loving relationship, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Post Fishman Island / A pairRating: K / General AudienceBeing a family means to take care of each other.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Taking care of each other

It had been a long day. The storm hit with ferocity, but the crew had enough time to prepare, thanks to Nami's amazing skills. But as soon as the waves hit it was clear that this one was even bigger than what they had experienced so far.  
The devilfruit-users were sent under deck while the other half of the crew did their best to help steering the Sunny through it, Franky standing on the helm, Nami shouting orders, Usopp keeping an eye out for everything, shouting information back at Nami. Zoro and Sanji taking care of seakings and debris, that could damage the ship.  
Hours later they finally reached calmer water and not shortly after a little, lonely island, so everyone could take a break and sleep off the exhaustion.

Zoro collapsed right on deck with no care, while Nami went to the women's quarter telling everyone to leave her alone or to get in debt too high to even be specific about it. Usopp did the same but went to the men's quarter and did not tell anyone to leave him alone because no one would listen anyway. Sanji being himself went straight into the kitchen to take care that everyone would have a good breakfast after this exhausting night.  
Franky decided to put off sleep a little longer too, in favor of going to his workshop. He had realized that Sunny could need some upgrades for situations like these. He wanted to note down whatever he had thought up this night before he forgot them again. Later on he could evaluate it, with a clearer mind... after a couple of hours of sleep.

  
When he stepped in his workshop he allowed himself to groan, when he slipped out of his wet shirt. The muscles in his back had become so tense they started to ache, which should never be the case! His back was still the only part he had not reinforced and...but... maybe... maybe he was feeling his age after all… actually he did not want to think about that just yet. He was still young! It was a long night of fighting the sea. Everyone would be exhausted after this!  
“You sound tired, Franky.”  
He wasn’t surprised to find Robin sitting in his workshop. They shared the room frequently, the mattress in there had become both their second bed even if it was not big enough for two people at all. Not that they minded.

“It was a long night,” he smiled at her and suppressed a yawn, before he grabbed a Cola and downed it in one go. “How was your night?”  
“I had better. Sleeping was impossible with this wild swell. But I finished two books, that has to count for something.”  
He chuckled before he sat down at his desk and started noting down ideas. He heard and felt Robin moving up behind him leaning down on his broad back, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
Feeling the pressure on his back he puffed lightly from the sudden pain, but kept noting down a few more things.  
Again he felt pressure applied on his back, but this time with intention, and the sudden pain but giving no more indication than another snuffle through his nose.  
“Your back is rock hard, Franky.”  
“I know. Thank you, babe.”

She huffed at the answer but also smiled a little. The ego of men. Without further ado Robin started to carefully add pressure with her thumbs on the hardest spots on his back, which made him actually wince.  
“I do know, that you have a strong back but this is not normal. How about...” she gave him a kiss on the head, before again carefully starting to massage his back, “... you lay down and I give you a real massage? And after you rested you should take a shower. You taste like salt water.”

The fact that he actually had to think about her offer showed how tired he really was. Franky looked down at his notes, that he couldn’t even see clearly. That he also wasn’t able to answer with some witty remark was another sign.  
He sighed and stood up, then turned around and focused on Robin with tired eyes. As he looked down in her calm, blue eyes and saw the slight smile on her lips he couldn’t help but feel happy. Bending down he placed a kiss on her forehead, then stepped around the woman and just let himself fall face down on the mattress.

He could hear a little hum and then felt Robin sit down beside him and her hands carefully rubbing his back.  
“Tell me when it’s starting to hurt,” she didn’t add too much pressure, sticking more to caressing, trying to sooth him down. As a reward she was able to hear him make quiet enjoying noises. With a smile in her voice she continued and murmured to him to calm him down further: “You did a good job out there.”  
The answer was muffled and sleepy: “You saw?”  
“Sure did,” she added a little bit more pressure to one particular tense point.  
“Hmmm… Super…”  
That made her chuckle.

It didn’t took long and Robin felt Franky totally relax and heard him grunting in his sleep. Once again she bend down to place a kiss on his cheek, tasting the seawater, then threw their blanket over her man.  
For a few more moments she watched him sleep, letting her hand brush over his head, felt the short hair under her palm, considered to lay beside him and take a nap too but instead she decided it was time to look for her other friends.  
There was no need to take care of either Nami or Usopp, for they were sleeping peacefully in their bunks, for now. But Sanji was overworking himself again and she should throw a blanket over Zoro too. Also Luffy, Chopper and Brook would be soon awake and someone had to tell them to stay silent for a few more hours.

She carefully tiptoed out of the workshop and went out on the deck of Sunny. She loved the morning sun.  
Time to get to work and take care of her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, that is so fluffy. I still love it.  
I edited a couple of mistakes, I think but I'm tired and maybe still a little bit drunk. So yeah.


End file.
